Along with continuing rises in living standards, more and more people have come to enjoy independent travel, and a considerable number of those people enjoy camping, outdoor adventures, cycling, and so on. Accordingly, tents, and especially small-size pole-type tents, have become essential items for travel.
Yet common tent top supporting devices currently available on the market typically comprise a cover and a plurality of connection sleeves (the specific number of connection sleeves is dependent on the size of the tent); the connection sleeves are hingedly connected to the cover, which allows the connection sleeves to make a flipping motion along a certain axial line. However, the connection sleeves must not be allowed to make unrestricted flipping motions; their positions must be limited. Currently, a position-limiting plate is typically provided on the tent top and is used for limiting the position of the connection sleeve. However, the addition of the position-limiting plate not only increases the difficulty of production, but also necessitates the consumption of raw materials, which are needed in order to produce the position-limiting plate.
At the same time, after a pole-type tent commonly seen on the market is disassembled, the tent cloth and the support frame poles used for supporting the tent cloth are separated, while the support frame poles are formed by through-connecting a plurality of fibrous tent poles. When it is necessary to pitch the tent, the fibrous tent poles are first connected together to form the support frame poles; then the support frame poles are joined to the tent cloth, stretching and securing the tent cloth. Thus the assembly of the tent is complete. However, the aforementioned manner of pitching a tent is relatively complicated and requires a fairly long time to complete.